kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Imaginative Chogokin
Super Imaginative Chogokin (aka S.I.C.) is one of Bandai's popular line-up based on the Kamen Rider franchise and other characters created by Shotaro Ishinomori and his production company. The figures are usually modified and differ from its counterpart as seen in the series. It is intended for those Riders to closely resemble the ones portrayed in the manga and to have a much more darker theme. S.I.C. figures are mostly sculpted by Takayuki Takeya, Jun Goshima and Kenji Ando. History The S.I.C. product line is made up of 1/10-scale action figures (typical height is 7"/18 cm). The line debuted in December 1998 with its first figure, Volume 01: Kikaider. Popularity grew for S.I.C. due to its reimagination of the original comic book character. S.I.C. pays homage to the late Shotaro Ishinomori. The designs of S.I.C. reinterprets the original artwork by Ishinomori. The first ten volumes were only statuettes that were mounted on a stand but Volume 11: Side Machine and Kikaider marked a milestone for S.I.C. The figure was given very articulate joints because this set included a figure and a bike. Spin Offs Due to its overwhelming popularity, many spin off lines were created. The first of which is S.I.C. Takumi-Damashii which essentially are small figurines based on their S.I.C. counterpart. A similar S.I.C. line based on the tokusatsu show GARO was created in 2006, called Equip and Prop. Another Line is called Rangers Strike Solid, It was released on March 2007, It Is similar to the S.I.C. Takumi-Damashii but their poses were based on a card line by Cardass itself & it was dedicated to the long-running Super Sentai. The Movie Realization line debut in 2004. Similar to S.I.C. it features characters such as Devilman, Kamen Rider, Evangelion, , and . By 2009, the newest line of S.I.C. which is smaller than a standard version called S.I.C. Kiwami-Tamashii, it will release on January, the first release feature the character Kamen Rider Hibiki. However, the S.I.C. Kiwami-Tamashii lineup was discontinued after releasing Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rising Mighty) & BeatChaser 2000 set. S.I.C. Special/Limited Editions SIC LIMITED VERSION: *March 1999 Artist Special Version Kikaider *March 1999 Artist Special Version Bijinder *March 1999 Artist Special Version Kikaider 00 *November 1999 Red Hakaider *November 1999 Blue Hakaider *November 1999 Silver Hakaider *November 2000 Robot Detective K (Power UP Version) *August 2003 Another Shadowmoon *January 2005 Doras Red Version *September 2006 Kamen Rider Sabaki, Eiki & Dannki *September 2007 Kuuga Rising Form *November 2008 Limited Den-O Rod Form & Axe Form SIC Toei Hero Net Limited Version: *April 2002 SIC Hero Saga Kuuga Edition *November 2002 Hakaider with Red Hakaider, Blue Hakaider, and Silver Hakaider *November 2003 SIC Official Diorama Story Hero Saga Golgos *July 2004 Ryuki Blank Body & Ohja Blank Body *March 2005 Kamen Rider J *July 2005 Faiz Axel Form *May 2006 Pre-Amazon *October 2007 Garren Jack Form *December 2008 G3 Mild *November 2009 Den-O Super Climax Form *September 2010 New Den-O Strike Form *March 2012 Kamen Rider W CycloneJokerGoldXtreme *January 2015 Kamen Rider Leangle Jack form *January 2016 Kamen Rider Garren King Form SIC Mook Hobby Japan Limited Version: *August 2002 Hobby Japan Mook SIC official Diorama Story Kikaider 00 Kikaider Black Version *January 2004 Another RX *June 2005 Ryuga Survive (Dragblacker) *January 2008 Hobby Japan Limited Warring State Perriod Masked Rider Armed Hibiki *May 2010 Hobby Japan Limited Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form *October 2011 Kamen Rider W CycloneCylone & JokerJoker SIC Event Limited Version: *March 2007 Imagination Works Limited Hibiki Maziora *March 2007 Imagination Works Limited Ryuga with Dragblacker *July 2007 Imagination Works Ani-Com 2007 Hong Kong Limited Todoroki Maziora *March 2008 Tamashii Nation 2008 Limited Edition Wild Chalice *December 2008 70th Shotaro Ishinomori Anniversary Limited Kamen Rider X (Repaint Version) *March 2009 Tamashii Nation 2009 Momotaros Imagin pre-contract ver. *October 2010 Tamashii Nation 2010 Wild Chalice (later released in April 2010 Web Shouten) *December 2017 Tamashii Nation 2017 Gaim Kachidoki Arms (later released in April 2018 Web Shouten) Bandai Tamashii Web Shouten Limited Version:.http://p-bandai.jp/tamashiiwebshouten/sic/list-da10-n0/. Retrieved 2 December 2010. *June 2009 Nega Den-O *September 2009 Negataros *December 2009 Kiva Emperor Form *March 2010 S.I.C. Kanto 11 Oni -Elite Assembly- *August 2010 Kamen Rider Den-O Kohana & Naomi PVC *October 2010 Bandai S.I.C. Special Set 6 Altered Humans (from kamen rider #1 to Kamen rider X) *April 2011 Kamen Rider Diend *September 2011 Kamen Rider W Effect Parts Set *January 2012 Kamen Rider Yuuki *July 2012 Kamen Rider Joker *October 2012 Kamen Rider G Den-O *November 2012 Gills Raider & Dark Hopper *March 2013 Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo *March 2013 Kamen Rider OOO Effect Set *September 2013 Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo *October 2013 Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo (Lost Blaze Version) *November 2013 Kamen Rider Cyclone *December 2013 Greeed Uva *February 2014 Kamen Rider TheBee *May 2014 Strengthened Skyrider *June 2014 Greed Mezool *July 2014 Kamen Rider OOO Sagozo Combo *September 2014 Kamen Rider Shin *September 2014 Cyborg Soldier Level 3 *Noverber 2014 Kamen Rider OOO Burakawani Combo *January 2015 Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style *April 2015 Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo *April 2015 Kamen Rider OOO Tamashii Combo *September 2015 Kamen Rider Birth *October 2015 Kikaider *November 2015 Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *January 2016 Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style *February 2016 Hakaider *March 2016 Kamen Rider OOO Latoratar Combo *November 2016 Kamen Rider Zangetsu Melon Arms *February 2017 Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms *May 2017 Mashin Chaser *June 2017 Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms *July 2017 Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms *September 2017 Kamen Rider Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms *October 2017 Heart Roidmude *March 2018 Kamen Rider Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms *July 2018 Kamen Rider Gaim Ichigo Arms Other limited: *Limited Event Silver Bijinder (limited 50 pcs) *Limited Event Silver Kikaider 00 (limited 50 pcs) *Limited Indigo Kamen Rider V3 *Limited Hibiki Clear ver. *Limited Ryuki Clear ver. *Kamen Rider 2 (Dark Helmet Version) *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha (Amazon.co.jp version) *Shocker Leader OOOOOO S.I.C. Classics A series of previously released S.I.C. figures re-issued in new anniversary versions. These editions feature mini-books collected from the “Hero Saga” series serialized in Hobby Japan magazine. S.I.C. Takumi Damashii S.I.C. Takumi Damashii (TD) are similar to its parent model S.I.C., they both take works created by Ishinomori Shotaro but TDs are different because they are a lot smaller and are statuettes which are sculpted in a pose already. Just like S.I.C., after the bike set TDs allowed the figures to have different poses. Moreover, S.I.C. Takumi Damashii featured as a set, which contains various character, such as Kamen Rider, Kikaider, and many other featured characters. The set also offers color variation for the character figure, aside from secret character that can be obtained in every set. As of 2009 the series has span up to 10 volumes with 3 special volumes & 1 archive. ;Volume 1 : (Sept. 2003) #Kikaider # # # ;Volume 2 : (Dec. 2003) #Kamen Rider #1 # # # ;Volume 3 : (Apr. 2004) #Kamen Rider V3 & Riderman # #Kikaider 01 # & ;Volume 4 : (Nov. 2004) #Kikaider & Side Machine #Bijinder & Side Machine #Inazuman #Kamen Rider Stronger and Tackle ;Volume 5 : (Mar. 2005) #Kamen Rider Kuuga #Kikaider 00 #Hakaider #Bike ;Volume 6 : (Jul. 2005) #Kamen Rider #1 # #Shadow Moon #Cyclone ;Volume 7 : (Mar. 2006) #Kamen Rider Black #Kamen Rider Ryuki #Battle Hopper # # ;Special Edition : (Sept. 2006) #Red Hakaider & Bike #Blue Hakaider & Bike #Silver Hakaider & Bike #Perfect Kikaider & Side Machine #Bijinder #Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate form ;Volume 8 : (Mar. 2007) #Kamen Rider Black RX #Akarenger (First Super Sentai S.I.C.) #Kamen Rider Agito (Ground form, Flame form, Storm form) #Machine Tornader ;Volume 9 : (Nov. 2007) #Kamen Rider #1 (The First) #Cyclone (The First) #Kamen Rider #2 (The First) #Cyclone 2 #Kamen Rider Hibiki # ;Special 2nd Edition : (Mar. 2008) #Kamen Rider Todoroki #Kamen Rider Zanki #Kamen Rider Hibiki Kurenai #Kamen Rider #1 (The Next) #Kamen Rider #2 (The Next) #Kamen Rider Ibuki # # & ;Volume 10 : (Nov. 2008) #Riderman #Nega Den-O #Momotaros Imagin #Den-O Sword Form #Momoranger #Den-O Gun Form ;ARCHIVES : (Mar. 2009) #Inazuman #Kikaider # #Kamen Rider #1 #Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty form ;Special 3rd Edition : (Jun. 2009) #New Den-O Strike Form #Kamen Rider V3 (The Next) #Shocker Rider (The Next) #Den-O Axe & Rod Form #Kamen Rider Zeronos #Kamen Rider Sabaki #Kamen Rider Eiki #Kamen Rider Dannki ;Limited Edition #Shocker Riders Set #Kamen Rider #1(Clear ver.) (Exclusive for Tamashii Nations 2008) S.I.C. Kiwami Tamashii (Ultimate Soul) Smaller & more affordable versions of existing S.I.C. figures. *Of note, the Faiz Auto Vajin (motorbike that transforms into a robot - 'Battle Mode') is a larger figure than others in the Kiwami Tamashii line, stand at approximately 18 cm instead of the regular 12 cm. Special/Limited Editions *Kamen Rider Hibiki (Clear Purple ver.) Special prize included for Hyper Hobby Plus Vol. 6/2009 *Kamen Rider Hibiki (Kurenai) October 2009 Tamashii Nation 2009 Autumn event exclusive Hibiki Kurenai was a repaint of the original, as well as having an exclusive extra - a red falcon disc animal. It cannot transform, however. *Momotaros Imagin (Pre-Contract ver.) Tamashii Nation 2010 exclusive *Nega Den-O Jusco shop exclusive Tamashii Web exclusive *January 2011 Bandai SIC Kiwami Tamashii DenLiner DX Set *December 2011 Bandai SIC Kiwami Tamashii Agito Flame & Storm Effect Set *September 2012 Horse Orphnoch (Gallop Mode) *May 2013 Kamen Rider Kuuga 3 Form set (Dragon, Pegasus, Titan) *August 2013 Gouram *November 2013 Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Mighty & Beat Chaser 2000 Set Superior Imaginative Colosseum In 2019, to commemorate the 20th anniversary of the line, the S.I.C. line was retitled Superior Imaginative Colosseum. Under this brand, it initially began with four uniquely sculpted Rider figures, with their designs put up on Instagram, Facebook and Twitter as part of a fan poll to decide which figures would be released first.https://sic-colosseum.tamashii.jp/vote/ *September 2019 Kamen Rider Fourze Base States *September 2019 Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii & Musashi Damashii *January 2020 Kamen Rider Ryuki *January 2020 Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form *2020 Kamen Rider Faiz External links *Tamashii's S.I.C. Page (Japanese) *Superior Imaginative Colosseum page References Category:Merchandise Category:Toyline